


3 Sentences (Or More)

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Criminal Minds, Penny Dreadful (TV), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, Canon - Book, Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Drama, Future Fic, Humor, Mid-Canon, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four shorts I wrote for <a href="http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html">3 Sentence Ficathon</a>.</p>
<p>Chap 1: New Order, Teen Wolf. Prompt: Allison/Isaac, adventures in France (nobody died AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Order

**Author's Note:**

> New Order, originally posted here: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3901411#cmt3901411

"I didn't know... I didn't know it would be so bad," Allison said as she turned her back on her Gerard's "lab". Her dad shook his head and turned to Gerard's people giving them new orders and Allison, hearing every word, squared her shoulders as her resolve strengthened.

Isaac took her hand in a firm grip. "I'll stay by your side."


	2. Rising Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap 2: Rising Star, Criminal Minds. Prompt: Garcia writes fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rising Star, originally posted here: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3662563#cmt3662563

Aaron clicked on the new email from Garcia and was suprised that it had no text and only a video attachment. He hovered his mouse on the link as he suspected it had nothing to do with the case but he clicked play out of curiosity. By the end of the three-minute vid, he pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for the frantic appearance of BAU's new aspiring director.

She didn't disappoint. "Oh sir, I'm so, so sorry. I-- I didn't mean to send-- I came here personally to apologise, I'm so sorry--"

Aaron held up his hand. "Garcia, it's okay, as long as you fix it."

"Yes sir, right away." But before Garcia could leave, Aaron called her back.

"Don't you want my assessment? I'm required to review your performance." He was only teasing her but didn't crack a smile to keep her on her toes.

"Uh, sir, maybe this one time--" Garcia said but Aaron continued.

"I think the video was edgy, visceral without being gratuitious and true to character. The song added to the tone and mood too. Good job." He was amused to see Garcia gaping at him but he only pointed at the door and said, "You may go now."

"Yes sir..." Garcia shut the door behind her.

Aaron finally smiled and wondered if he wanted to know where his agent's preoccupation with his sex life came from.


	3. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap 3: Good Enough, Pride and Prejudice. Prompt: Georgiana Darcy/Colonel Fitzwilliam, even good men and women have secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Enough, originally posted here: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3820003#cmt3820003

Darcy stood staring into the crackling fire, his arm leaning on the mantlepiece.

"You said it yourself that you didn't know of any man who was good enough to marry your sister," said Elizabeth. "And Colonel Fitzwilliam is a good man."

Darcy gave her a sly look and said, "Yes, I remember you liking him very much once." Elizabeth turned away but not before Darcy caught a smile on her face. Darcy turned back to the flames and sighed; he wouldn't mind it either, if only Georgiana hadn't been so good at keeping secrets from him till she didn't.


	4. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap 4: Chains, Penny Dreadful. Prompt: Vanessa/Sir Malcolm, gathering darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chains, originally posted here: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3702755#cmt3702755

Vanessa looked up, and when she saw Sir Malcolm, she folded her letter and put it aside and watched him as he looked at everything except her.

Finally, he laughed bitterly and said, "We are bound now, two people who couldn't be more unsuited and who couldn't want this-- arrangement less."

"You hate that I am here and that you need me." She sat up when she saw the look of fury cross his face as he drew near her.

"The only thing that gives me pleasure is the knowledge that you are helpless without my protection."

She smiled her humourless smile at him, she stood up and stopped in front of him and waited.


End file.
